Children of the Titans- A Percy Jackson Fanfiction
by PercyJackson67
Summary: After Exploration of the rebuilt Labyrinth reveals the existence of a new breed of Demigods, the Campers of Camp Half-Blood and Camp Legion must broaden their knowledge of Ancient Greek and Roman Mythology.


Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, or any of its characters. I do not own Camp Half-Blood, Camp Legion, or any other fictitious locations depicted in this story, nor any of Rick Riordan's books.

Children of the Titans

A Percy Jackson Fanfiction

**Chapter 1- Percy**

Annabeth and I opened the door at the top of the stairs, and left the Labyrinthe behind us, slamming the door in one humongous, nasty-looking hellhound.

About a year ago, Annabeth found some blueprints for a new and improved Labyrinthe in a program file in Daedalus' laptop. Luckily, she had the foresight to email the blueprints to herself and print them up before the laptop was lost. Ever since, the Athena and Hephaestus cabins had pooled their resources and worked together to build the Labyrinthe, then tied the life force of the Labyrinthe to Annabeth's and Leo's life forces, so that if anything ever happened to Leo AND Annabeth, the mythological maze would collapse.

Two days ago, five exploration teams had been launched to examine the growth of the Labyrinthe.

Team Alpha consisted of myself, Annabeth and Grover. Team Beta was Jason, Piper and Gleeson Hedge, who had decided to drop the title of "Coach" at the request of his wife, and become just "Gleeson Hedge, protector of Demigods, servant of Pan, drinker of sports drinks." It's a mouthful, but Gleeson insisted. Don't worry, I will still refer to him as "Coach Hedge" for the sake of the story.

Team Gamma consisted of Frank, Hazel and a very reluctant volunteer faun from Camp Legion. Team Delta was Nico DiAngelo, and two skeleton warriors he had summoned from the grave. I still can not figure out why the kid refuses to stay at Camp and be with friends, though for some reason I get the feeling that Jason does.

Leo and the Stoll twins made up the last team. They decided to skip over the next 19 Greek letters and call themselves Team Omega, the Ancient Greek equivalent of "W", which is, apparently, short for "Wassup?".

As Annabeth, Grover and I were exploring our portion of the Labyrinthe, Grover was captured by my biggest fan, Mr. Half-Bull.

Anyways, Annabeth and I tool a look around after we caught our breath. We found that we had ended up in a subway in Dallas, Texas.

A group of teenage girls winked and giggled at us as they passed by. Annabeth and I had the same look of confusion on our faces as we glanced at the girls, then back at each other. Then, realization dawned on us as we looked behind us and saw the "girls bathroom" sign on the door behind us.

_Two teenagers, leaving the restroom, out of breath, covered in sweat._

Annabeth and I blushed as we realized exactly what the mortals thought we were doing. We left the station in a hurry to get away from the glances and snickers and winks.

"Come on, let's go find Grover." I said, still blushing.

We walked down the street, and a sense of foreboding told us to stay on the road and avoid the dark alleys. So, naturally, we went down the first alley we saw.

At the end of the alley, we found an ominous red door that , upon examination, and pulling at it with both mine and Annabeth's strength, was judged to be locked. Annabeth pulled a library card out of nowhere, and tried to un lock the door with it, but ended up breaking her card.

"Oh well, my personal library is bigger than any library that would accept this card anyways."

I smiled, and uncapped Riptide, then tried slashing at the door. Not quite amazingly, the door was cut cleanly in half, and we stepped throught the doorway, me keeping my sword out, and Annabeth drawing her knife.

We looked around and saw someone, no, some_thing_ big and hairy at the other end of the dark room.

Sensing our presence, my first monster "friend", the Minotaur turned around. He smiled, then bellowed, causing four other tall-dark-and uglies to appear out of nowhere, then the five monsters charged at us. I swung my sword in a broad arc, taking out a rather large snake easily, then followed through with a stab to the chest of a gorgon, Beano, I think it was.

Ever so witty, Annabeth said from behind me, "Let me take a stab at it."

Smiling, I let Annabeth take out the two hellhounds and I jumped in to take on Mr. Half-Bull.

"Hang on, Percy. You've fought this guy twice and won already, it's my turn." Annabeth commanded, pushing me out of the way. I smiled and stepped aside, keeping my sword out in case things turned sour.

There was no need for my caution, for Annabeth quickly dispatched the minotaur, and sheathed her knife. I recapped Riptide, and returned it to my pocket. We looked around for any sign of our Half-goat friend, and saw two coofins in the furthest corner of the room.

We ran over to them and looked inside one. It was Grover, trying frantically to get out. He stopped struggling and smiled when he saw us. I grabbed the minotaur horn that was left behind, spoils of war, and slammed it against Grovers coffin, breaking the glass.

Grover lept out of the coffin and we had to support him. His left leg was broken.

"The-the oth-other coffin." Grover said shakily. "Dem-demigod."

I grabbed the minotaur horn and broke the glass of the other coffin, and sure enough, there was a person inside. His eyes were closed, his breathing shallow. He was about my height, with broad shoulders, red hair, and freckles.

His eyes snapped open, reveling his pure golden irises, and he screamed, "GREAT DESTRUCTION SHALL ARISE FROM THE REAWAKENING OF THE LABYRINTHE!"

Exhaustion overtook him and he slumped back into unconsciousness.

**Oooo! Another prophet! Coolness! So, anybody want to venture a guess who this person is? I mean, he's an OC, but anyone wanna guess who his parent is? If so, then comment. If not, then comment anyways. Thus is the command of the GODS!**


End file.
